Harry Potter and The Living Undead Redone
by Lord Bloody Shadow
Summary: The vampires have come to harrys home to him one of them and save him from the Dursleys
1. Bella

_**Harry Potter and The Living Undead **_

disclaimer I do not own harry potter and never will

It was around 1:30 in the morning at Privet Drive number 4 and nothing seemed amiss.

There was a light dew covering the yard in front of the small two story house. The morning air was

cool as light wind blow through the leaves of a tree outside one of the second floor windows. Inside the

window one could see the room was a mess. There were books and bits of parchment all over the

floor. On the disk that was near the window there sat a large empty bird cage with the door open.

The thing that made the room stand out was a small cot that sat agents the back wall. Sleeping on the

cot was a boy no older than 16 with messy black hair and a odd scar in the shape of a lighting blot on

his forehead.

This boy was Harry Potter a wizard that was chosen from birth to save the wizarding world.

Harry awoke at little past 2a.m to the sound of someone moving around down stairs. Thats odd he

thought as he got up to get dressed. The Dursleys weren't normally up this early he said to himself as

he went to down stairs to check it out. It was dark down stairs but he had long ago remembered every

twist and turn of the houses layout. Harry moved room to room to see if someone was up. When he

found no one he went back up to his room and shut the door behind him. When he turned around

he saw a girl with light blue eyes, pale white skin and long blood red hair seating on his cot waiting for

him."Who are you and what are you doing in my room" he asked the girl. The girl seemed to be in

deep thought but slowly said "my name is Bella Nightlife and the reason I am here is to offer you a

way out of this hell hole for good."

Harry stood there for minute and looked at her he couldn't find any thing about her that said she

was not telling the truth so he asked "what would I have to do in order for you to help me he asked

her." Bella looked at him and said "all you have to do for is allow me turn you" she said with a sad but

truthful look in her eyes. Harry looked at her with wide eyes and asked "what the hell are you." As he

could only think of two things that could turn a human and they were werewolves and vampires.

He had always wanted to be a vampire after he first of them in D.A.D.A. SO he knew he would take

being a vampire over being a werewolf any day. Bella must have seen the hope in his eyes because she

started grining and in doing so let to very telltale fangs show and she said " I Harry am a vampire."

_**Author Notes**_

Well there it is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic hope you enjoy if not please Review and

give your ideas of what might better thank you.


	2. The Mortal Death and Immortal Rebirth

_**Harry Potter and The Living Undead **_

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Harry Potter and never will

**Chapter Two**:_** The Mortal Death and Immortal Rebirth**_

"I, Harry, am a vampire," Bella said. Harry's eyes lit up with joy when he heard this. Harry knew he would finally have something that could not be taken from him by the Dursleys and it was something he actually wanted. " I have one thing to ask is it going to hurt" Harry asked. Bella looked at Harry with a pain-stricken look on her face. " More than you can possibly imagine but the pain will be over fast " Bella said with a wince. " Lets just get it over with the faster we do the faster we can get the hell out of here. " Alright I'll do this quickly " Bella said with a smile as she beard her fangs.

Harry just stood there waiting for the pain to begin as she bit into his neck. As soon as she bit

down felt the terribly feeling of having one's life being drained from them. As the pain was just about to

overtake him Bella drew back from his neck and bit her own wrist drawing blood before trusting her

bloody wrist in his face. Harry lunged for her wrist and began to feed on her blood. As the first

mouthful got past his lips he felt a cold wave pass through his body as it began to change. His skin

grew pale, hair grew to long but the most change was in his eyes they now held an unearthly glow.

The last thing he saw as the pain left his body and the world faded to black was Bella's smiling face.

Harry awoke some time later to find himself in a strange blood red room with glowing green

runes allover the roof,floors and walls Bella sat next to him with a loving smile on her face. Harry

wanted to known where he was and why she was looking at him like that so he asked.

" Not to be blunt or anything but where are we and why are you smiling at me like that" Harry asked

blushing which was an odd trick for a vampire. Bella's smile just got wider as she heard this and said

" We are in the ritual room of_** Tokai Prep Yoru**_ the home city of the vampires and how else is a girl

suppose to at her soon to be husband."Bella said with a smile. **" What!**" Harry yelled in shock.

"Calm down and let me explain" Bella said calmly with a happy look on her face.

Harry calmed at what she said knowing that he would get his answer in the end. Seeing that he

had calmed Bela smiled and said "this was not the first time we have met but I am not surprised that

you do not remember me since the last time we meet was when we where one year old. When our two

family's had deiced that after many years as friends that wanted to combine the great family's of Potter

and Nightlife into one larger family by marry their youngest children off to each other. In this case you

and I and now after a 15 year delay caused by having to find away around that horrid old man's holy

wards we can finally finish what our family's started by performing the bonding ritual that will finally

bond our to souls together forever. You will become the new vampire king as am or should I say was

the last of the vampire royal family and of tonight I shall be queen." Bella said with a found smile on

her face.

Harry looked thoughtful as he went over all the info in his head he might as well go along

with the ritual as it is what his family and who was he to deny their dieing wish and he could do a lot

worse thane the hot red headed vamp that he already had fond spot for. Harry nodded in agreement

and said "alright lets do the ritual but before that who is this horrid old man you speak that

went against my parents wish a caused me to live in that hellhole for 15 fucking years rather than

the loving life I would have had with you and if it's who I think it is I'm going to make that old bastard's

life a living hell." Bella looked happy that Harry had agreed to marry her with the ritual but then her

face darken as she spit of the name with disgust and said one name only "Dumbledore."

_**Author Note**_

Well there you have it chp 2 please review thanks


End file.
